Memories
by nightfall26
Summary: ON HIATUS; Many things happened, in that time so long ago. Many things of which neither of them could change. Neither wanted to lose the other. And neither wanted to cause the other pain. IchigoxRyou AU. R and R please


**This is for Cherrie's birthday, I'm very sorry it's so late. Hopefully, the amount of chapters I predict this will have will make up for that :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**~Nightfall26**

Summer was kind here, a warm breeze caressing the blades of grass. Flowers of every color danced amongst each other, their faces turned up to the sun. This peaceful meadow was disturbed by only one thing- a small cottage, with ivy growing up the sides. A dirt lane wound down the hillside to end at the doorstep. It was quiet, save for the sweet melodies of birds.

Throughout all of this happiness, an air of sorrow had tainted the pure beauty beyond repair.

A lone willow tree stood solidly in front of the cottage, its branches barely stirred by the gentle wind. A worn gravestone rested beneath it, facing one of the cottages few windows.

A woman with graying red hair sat behind that window, admiring the sight outside. Her hands were folded in her lap, and her baby pink skirts dusted the floor. Once bright chocolate eyes were dulled with grief and age, and her face was wrinkled ever so slightly.

"Mother, do you need anything?" Called someone from another room. The woman smiled softly, looking up from the window and turning.

"Come in here, dear, I would like to speak with you." Her voice was quiet like the wind that whistled through the meadow outside. A younger woman entered the room, her burgandy hair rippling to her elbows.

"Yes, Mother?" She smiled pleasantly, brushing down her skirts.

"Have I ever told you the story of how I met your father?" The younger woman looked puzzled, and she shook her head.

"You haven't spoken of him... Since... Since the accident." Her daughter stammered, looking down at the floor to hide the wave of tears that came upon her.

"I suppose not, then. The story is so fresh in my mind... Like it happened yesterday..." The mother's voice trailed off, and the elderly lady cast a look out the window.

"Would you mind telling me, Mother?" The younger one prompted, touching her mother's shoulder. The elder gave a start, and faced her daughter with wide brown eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Very well. Bring a chair over, and I shall tell the story. Mind you, it was a very long time ago, and I was much younger."

Her daughter tugged a chair in front of her, and sat down, sitting back with a sigh.

"It was nearly 50 years ago, and my name was Ichigo Momomiya. I was a Duchess in the city of London, and a very high up one at that. My story begins when I was 8 years old, a little girl toddling throughout the gardens behind my house...

_Flashback (1850)_

_The gardens were my favorite place to be. The flowers there were in every color imaginable, and the fountain in the middle was a soft reminder of rainfall. As I exited the house, I took each step gingerly, as mother had said, and avoided falling. The stairs were slippery. Suddenly, something pink caught my attention, and I rushed over to inspect it. All rules of etiquette were forgotten in my stumble over to the frail thing, and I halted with a gasp._

_"It's so pretty..." I whispered, touching the edges of the flower._

_"That's a rose." Came a voice, confident. I gave a start, and put a hand to my heart._

_"Who... who's there?" I asked, my lower lip trembling in fear. _

_"Over here, silly. Behind the fence." The voice came again. I hurried to spin around, looking at the large stone wall that barricaded my house from the property behind us. There weren't any houses back there, just a long stretch of fields._

_I walked over to the wall carefully, holding up my pink skirts with little hands. God forbid if my skirts were to be muddied._

_There was only one hole in the fence, and I managed to peer through it. A pair of startlingly blue eyes danced beyond it, and I gasped, jumping back._

_"Don't be scared." The voice was softer this time. I stepped back up to the hole, and looked at it. The blue eyes were sparkling with a smile, and I smiled back._

_"I'm Ichigo. Who are you?" I said, cocking my head to see better. I heard a little laugh, and raised an eyebrow._

_"Ichigo? Strawberry?" The person beyond the wall tittered, and I huffed in exasperation._

_"Yes, Strawberry. Take one look at my bright red hair, and you shall see why." I turned away, folding my arms to my chest in indignation._

_"I'm sorry... Please don't run away." I stuck my nose in the air._

_"You're the first person my age to talk to me..." The voice came again, and I realized that it belonged to boy. I looked over my shoulder once._

_"Well, I guess I can talk to you. Father told me not to talk to strangers, though." I called, and the pair of blue eyes crinkled a little at the edges. He had smiled._

_"I'm not a stranger. I'm your neighbor." His voice was amused. _

_"My neighbor?" I was surprised. _

_"Yes, your neighbor. I live towards the forest, not too far from here." I smiled hugely, and bounced on my toes a few times in excitement._

_"A neighbor! We can be friends, then!" I exclaimed, and I stuck my hand through the hole._

_"Shake on it, we'll be friends." I stated, mirroring what I had seen my father do multiple times. I felt a coarse hand grip mine once, and we shook awkwardly. When I brought my hand back, it was covered in grime._

_"Ohh, eww, what have you been doing?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust._

_"I was gardening. You know, weeding, planting stuff? Like that rose, over there." He was smug. I puffed out my cheeks._

_"Of course I know what a rose is. I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes._

_"Well, I'm a genius." He sounded even more smug now. I laughed a little._

_"No, you're not! You're just saying that." I teased. He was quiet for a moment._

_"Mother says I am. And mother never lies." He said softly. I decided that I shouldn't tease him about such things._

_"Well, genius, do you have a name?" I asked, changing the subject almost as effortlessly as Mother could sometimes. _

_"Ryou. Ryou Shirogane." _

_(Five Years Later)_

_"Ryou? Are you there?" I called, stretching up on my tiptoes to try and see over the wall. I groaned once as I realized I was still, too short. I had never seen my friend, but we had gotten to know each other very well over the past five years. _

_But no Ryou._

_I was disappointed. Today was my 13th birthday, why wouldn't he come? We always met at the same time, right here in the garden. I sat down on a rock, my fingers tangled in the pink and white lace of my dress. My red hair was growing long past my elbows, and I had left it down today. _

_"Ryou?" I tried again, my voice weak with sorrow. _

_Nothing._

_"Well, I'll wait a little longer. It is a nice day outside, anyways." I spoke softly to myself, and looked down at the patch of pink roses next to me. I smiled half-heartedly, and plucked one for myself. I avoided the thorns that normally pricked my slim fingers, and successfully held the frail flower in my grasp._

_"Ichigo?" Called a voice, faintly out of breath. I got to my feet, exhilaration pounding through me as I realized who it was._

_"Ryou! You came!" I cried, rushing to the wall._

_"Of course I would. It's your birthday, strawberry. And I have a present for you." He said proudly. I clapped my hands in delight._

_"You didn't have to get me anything, Ryou." I sang, twirling in a circle once. He chuckled once._

_"Stand back a few feet, and close your eyes. No peeking, strawberry!" He said, and I giggled once before stepping back._

_"Are your eyes shut?" He asked._

_"Yes." I replied, putting my hands over my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted. I heard a soft thump in front of me, and suddenly, felt my heart begin to pound faster and faster. Somehow, I didn't feel as alone as I usually did. As if... Someone was here with me..._

_"You can open, now." Ryou's voice seemed very... close. I hesitated before taking my hands away, and gave a loud gasp._

_Ryou was standing in front of me, every inch of him long and lean. He was taller than I expected._

_The eyes I knew so well accompanied a sensitive mouth, curved upward in a soft smile. He sported golden locks that caressed a youthful face. His hands were in the pockets of a black suit, and he chuckled. _

_"Nice to meet you, Ichigo Momomiya." He took my hand in his delicately, and swept a kiss across my knuckles. I blushed a little, and bit down on my lip. _

_"It's very nice to finally see you." I whispered, hardly able to find my voice. Ryou cast a look up at the house, and took a hurried step backwards._

_"What is it?" I asked, puzzled. A careless grin streaked across his face, and he bowed once, avoiding my question._

_"Miss Momomiya, I would like to invite you to tea with me." He looked up at me expectantly, his eyes glittering in the sunlight. I curtsied, and smiled in return._

_"It would be my honor, Mr. Shirogane." I laughed a little._

_"Then, come with me." He gestured to the wall. I swallowed._

_"Over the wall?" I asked, my voice unsure. He nodded, and extended his hand to me._

_"Of course. If you're afraid that your parents will be upset..." He began, but I interrupted._

_"I don't care if they are, I'll deal with them later." I said brashly, and took his hand with a burst of foolish courage. Ryou twirled me around once._

_"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." He breathed, looking down at me with an expression I had never seen before in his eyes. I felt my face warm a little, and he looked away sharply._

_"Well, then, shall I help you over the wall?" Ryou's eyes were teasing once more, and I nodded once. He grasped my waist, suddenly, in a pair of strong hands. I gasped as he lifted me up, sitting me down on top of it. I stared down at him, my lips parted in awe._

_"I didn't know you were that tall." I muttered, and watched as he sprung up beside me lithely. He moved so gracefully, like a cat. _

_"Well, strawberry? Are you going to jump down?" He smirked at me as he leapt to the ground, landing easily on the balls of his feet. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed._

_"That's not very polite, your highness." He teased, and opened his arms._

_"Come on, jump."_

_"Jump?!" I squealed, and shook my head vehemently._

_"Strawberry, I'm going to catch you." Ryou said, one side of his mouth quirking up in amusement._

_"But I eat an awful lot... I might be too heavy for you." I kicked my legs in anxiety. Ryou laughed once._

_"I doubt it. Come on, just jump. Or are you afraid?" I groaned at him._

_"I am not afraid!" I pouted, crossing my arms. _

_"Then show me you aren't, strawberry." His voice was lilting, and he kept his arms open wide. I sighed heavily, closed my eyes, and gave a great shove off of the wall. I gasped in fright as I felt myself falling._

_And then, it was over. A pair of sturdy, warm arms caught me, and I felt my heart stutter._

_"See? You're safe. Although you are a little heavier than I expected." Ryou murmured, and I felt his hand stroking through my hair ever so slightly. I shuddered a little at the sensation. And then my feet touched down to a hard surface. I stumbled a little, fighting to regain my poor balance. _

_"Ichigo, you are the biggest klutz I know." He teased, ruffling my hair. I frowned at him, ignoring both that and his comment from earlier._

_"Come on, we've got to get to my house. Time to run!" Ryou cried, grabbing my hand in his and starting off. I yelped a little, and hurried to keep up with him. _

_"This is most unappropriate! I don't run!" I cried, and he turned around to laugh at me._

_"Just forget about all of that for now, Ichigo." He responded lightly, and tugged me along._

_Before long, I felt laughter begin to bubble to my lips, and I dashed through the meadows beside him._

_When we finally arrived at his house, we were both breathless. Ryou put his hands on his knees, suppressing laughter as I fell ungracefully on my bottom. I was laughing full out, tilting my head out to better release it._

_"I've never heard you laugh like that." Ryou stated, standing up straight. _

_"Well, a lady must always speak softly." I giggled, hefting myself to my feet. Ryou pointed to his house, and grinned._

_"Here we are. Home sweet home." The house was lovely. It was big and white, with a huge trees surrounding it. Out front, a set of chairs were set up. _

_"There's my mother, come on, let's go say hello." He said softly, holding out his arm. I looped my arm with his, and together, we approached._

_A woman with long blonde hair, waving free in the wind, stood up from her chair. She wore a white dress that pooled on the ground beneath her, and she wore a gentle smile._

_"Oh, you must be Ichigo." She said, extending her hand for me. I took it, and she patted it once. _

_"It's so lovely to meet you at last. Ryou speaks of you often." Ryou's face flushed a little, and I suppressed a giggle._

_"It's wonderful to meet you, as well. Ryou has spoken of you extremely often." I could have slapped myself. Where were my manners? I had simply regurgitated what the lady had said to me!  
Instead of commenting on that fact, she gestured to the boy standing beside her._

_"This is Keiichiro, our long time friend and companion." _

_"Hello." Keiichiro smiled at me, placing a soft kiss on my hand. His long brown hair was dusting his shoulders. He wore an elegant suit embroidered with roses, and a top hat rested on the table next to him._

_"My Father is in his lab, most likely. You'll get to meet him some other day, perhaps?" Ryou said, putting a hand on the small of my waist and guiding me to a chair._

_"Have a seat, Ichigo, mother, Keiichiro." He said, sitting along with us. I looked down at the table, suddenly realizing all the lovely little pastries that adorned it._

_"This looks delicious." I commented, smiling. Keiichiro bowed his head._

_"Thank you, Miss Ichigo. Made them myself, this morning. I do hope you enjoy them."_

_After we began teatime, I felt more and more at ease with Ryou's family. They were so kind, and so special. _

_When I left that day, I felt happier then I had in ages. _

_Ryou walked me home, and we sauntered through the fields slowly. We had at least two hours before I had to be home for dinner, and so, we took our time. Once we made it back to the wall, Ryou stopped before he hoisted me up on the wall._

_"Ichigo..." He began, before looking away. I was puzzled._

_"What is it, Ryou?" I asked. He looked back at me, and a flash of emotion streaked across his expressive eyes._

_"I hope we can do this again." He murmured, and leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. With that, he lifted me onto the wall, and I jumped back into my garden._

_"Goodnight, strawberry." He called._

_By the time I replied, he was already gone._

"Oh, mother, that's so sweet!" The younger woman cooed, smiling. Her mother allowed a brief smile to touch her features before she shook her head.

"Alas, it did not last, my dear. Listen to the rest of the story."

So her daughter silenced herself, and her mother began the story again.

_(The next day)_

_I sat out in the garden, sulking. My parents had given me quite a lecture last night, as I had been late to dinner after all. My excuse was simple, and as simpleminded as they expected me to be._

_The flowers beyond the wall were so pretty, I had to go and pick some. When they asked where said flowers were, I said I had found a rabbit, and chased after it. My flowers had been forgotten in the field somewhere._

_Such a typical response. _

_Today, I had been restricted the garden and my room. I was not to leave. I sat down on a little chair, and stared at the hole in the wall._

_Ryou was late._

_I cast my eyes to the sky, and released a loud cry of fright. There was a pillar of smoke rising into the blue skies, tainting the pure color. I got to my feet._

_"Mother!" I cried. My mother opened the door to the house, stepping lightly down the stairs in her huge skirts. The embroidered gold material shone in the sun, and the light reflected off the facets of her jewels. _

_"Yes, dear?" She asked politely, walking over to me painfully slowly._

_"Look! Something is burning!" I called, pointing at the sky. Mother laughed a little._

_"Don't worry, darling, there aren't any houses out there." _

_"Yes there are!" I shrieked, and ran up to the wall. With a quick movement, I clambered up the wall with a balance and speed I didn't know I had. _

_"Ichigo Momomiya, get back here at once!" My mother yelled after me._

_"I'm sorry, mother, I'll be back soon!" I called over my shoulder, hefting up my skirts and running off towards Ryou's house. I forced myself to keep running, even though my lungs screamed for air and my legs ached. As I neared the billowing black cloud of smoke, I felt tears rush to my eyes._

_But I kept going._

_And I made it, at long last._

_Once I stopped, I collapsed to my knees in horror. I released a sob, and shook my head in denial._

_Ryou's house was burning. It was all burning. The trees, the house, the little chairs we had sat in yesterday. At some point, I found my common sense, and forced myself to my feet. I wiped away some of my tears._

_"Ryou!" I screamed, beginning to jog again. I tripped over my skirts, and held them up again to dash around the house. Everything was on fire... _

_"RYOU!" I shrieked his name out again, forcing out the sound from sore lungs. I gasped for air, the smoke was beginning to hurt my throat...._

_Just when I thought he was gone, that my Ryou was gone forever, I saw him. Another sob ripped from my lungs, and I hurried over. Keiichiro was holding an unconscious Ryou in his arms, tears running down his cheeks._

_"Keiichiro!" I cried, collapsing on the ground beside them. Keiichiro looked up at me somberly._

_"Ichigo." He spoke, his voice heavy with emotion. I touched a hand to Ryou's face, tears bubbling to my eyes._

_"Is... Is he alright?" I asked, choking on my own tears. Keiichiro nodded._

_"He tried to go in... after his parents... But..." He struggled to keep himself calm._

_"But he passed out from lack of air... and I dragged him out here." He murmured, his voice toneless. I stroked Ryou's hair out of his eyes, and reached across his motionless body to grasp Keiichiro's hand in mine. _

_And then he began to cry._

_A few hours later, Keiichiro had left to find a suitable place for him and Ryou to stay. The house had finally stopped burning, and it was reduced to a skeleton. Ryou was laying on the ground, his head in my lap. He coughed once, and his eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief._

_"Thank god. Ryou." I whispered, my voice hoarse from the smoke I had inhaled. He looked up at me, his eyes dizzying with emotions._

_"Mother...?" He muttered. I bit down on my lip._

_"No, it's Ichigo." I said quietly. His eyes sparked a little, and he reached up to trace a finger along my jawbone. _

_"Ichigo." He smiled, and with that, his eyes eased closed again. I caught his hand before it slumped back to his body, clutching it to my chest tightly. _

_And so, we stayed like that until Keiichiro returned. _

_When he did, he brought me home. He explained to my parents why I had left so quickly, and left me with them. _

_(Three months later)_

_I sat listlessly in my room, staring out the window with a dull expression on my face. I hadn't heard from Ryou since the fire, and without him, my days were endless. They blurred together, and all sense of time had been lost. _

_I woke up, had breakfast, went to lessons, and returned to my room until supper. It was the same every day. The same repeating pattern, over and over and over..._

_I sighed heavily, and closed my eyes. I tried to picture Ryou's face, and failed. _

_I could only remember his beautiful eyes, dancing beyond the grey stone wall...._

_"Ichigo! There's a letter for you!" My mother called. I turned around, my expression disinterested._

_"Bring it here, mother." I replied. She did, and once the letter rested in my hands, I felt a familiar sense of curiousity. I ripped open the letter, and hurried to hold it up to my eyes with shaking hands._

_It was from Ryou. He requested my presence at his home, which was in town, at some point in time this evening. I cried out in joy, leaping to my feet, and pushing the chair aside. I had no time to sulk, now! I had to get ready!_

_So, I persuaded my parents to let me go, first off. And then I dressed in my favorite dress, pink with white lace flounces. I hurried to brush out my hair and put it up into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, and then I was off!_

_By the time I arrived at his house, I was nervous. I hadn't seen him in almost 3 months, would we still be friends? But as I walked up to the door, I noticed it was opening. _

_I gasped as I saw Ryou standing there, his expression dark._

_"Ryou!" I cried, dashing up the steps to throw my arms around him. He was as stiff as a board, and did not react._

_"Hello." He said, his voice hollow. A lump began forming in my throat, and I released him slowly._

_"Ryou, it's me. Ichigo." I whispered, biting my lip._

_"Yes, I know. Come with me." He turned away from me, and walked into the house. I followed him, filled with hurt. Why did he not respond to my embrace? _

_We kept walking until we reached a staircase downwards. I barely paid attention to his house, but I noticed how plain everything was. There was limited furniture, as well as a few photographs on the nearly bare walls. But other than that, it didn't feel as if someone really lived there._

_"Go down the steps, into the basement. Keiichiro will meet you down there. He has something to show you." Ryou said, as emotionless as a doll. I nodded to him, and descended. I didn't like the dark stairwell, and hurried down them as fast as I could without tripping._

_Sure enough, Keiichiro was down there. _

_As was a room full of scientifical equipment and machines. _

_"Ah, miss Ichigo. Lovely to see you again, my dear. I hope your trip here was nice?" He said conversationally, smiling at me. _

_"Yes, it was. Excuse me, but is Ryou alright?" I asked softly. Keiichiro paused, but shook his head._

_"He's fine, don't worry about him. I would like to show you something, however."_

_"Of course." I walked over to him, and sat where he gestured. He handed me a photograph of a group of people._

_"Who are they?" I asked, curious._

_"They call themselves Kirema Animas. They are a group of... people.. That walk amongst us with our faces, and yet, possess strange powers that go far beyond our wildest dreams. There isn't much else to explain them, except that they found out that Ryou's father was researching them. So they killed him." _

_"Is there anyway to end them?" I asked, horrified. Keiichiro looked up at me, and nodded slowly._

_"Yes, Ichigo. That is where you, my dear, come into play." _

**There you have it~ **

**I hope that you all liked it! Don't worry, there will be more!**

**Please review~**

**~nightfall26**


End file.
